battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M16/Bad Company 2
Only available in Battlefield: Bad Company 2's multiplayer, the M16A2 is the 7th and last assault rifle issued to the Assault kit requiring 47000 points to unlock. It has 30 round magazine size, a three-round burst fire mode, an M203 and can also accept a Red Dot Sight or a 4X Rifle Scope, like all kit specific weapons in Bad Company 2. Although being limited to burst fire, its fire rate is quite high. Due to its stopping power and accuracy it can be very effective against other assault rifles and even SMGs at medium to close range. The ability to 'pulse' the weapon's trigger gives the M16A2 an edge by increasing the weapon's fire rate. M16A2 SA The M16A2 SA is also available to those who have purchased the SPECACT DLC. It is the M16A2 customized with Woodland, Desert or Arctic camouflage depending on the environment the player is in. The M16A2 SA is obtainable on XBL (Xbox Live) for 160MS points, through Dr. Pepper as a promotion, or purchase through the PlayStation Store (PS3) or the EA Store (PC). A player using this weapon can, optionally, also be equipped with a special uniform. Gallery M16A2StatsBC2.png|The M16A2's in-game description and stats evaluation. BFBC2 M16A2 Rest.png|M16A2. BFBC2 M16A2 SA Winter.png|Winter camo. BC2 M16A2 IS.png|The M16A2's iron sights. BFBC2 M16A2 Reload.png|Reloading. BFBC2 M16A2 Cocking.png|Cocking. BFBC2 M16A2 Red Dot Sight.png|Red Dot Sight. BFBC2 M16A2 ACOG.png|4X Rifle Scope. File:M16A2 SA BC2.png|The M16 SA's icon in the in-game menu File:Battlefield Bad Company 2 - M16A2 Reload Sound File:M16A2|Gameplay with the M16A2 in Battlefield : Bad Company 2 at Atacama Desert in Conquest mode Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam The M16A1 (also known as M16) is a weapon featured in the Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam expansion, issued to the Assault kit. It has an automatic fire mode. Compared to other assault rifles, it has the highest rate of fire, the lowest damage, the longest reload time, and the smallest hipfire spread. As a result of the high rate of fire and lowest hipfire spread, The M16A1 handles well while hipfiring in an unexpected scenario when facing hostiles. Gallery M16StatsBC2V.png|The M16A1's in-game description and stats evaluation. M16 BC2V.png|The M16A1 in first person M16 BC2V IS.png|The M16A1's Iron Sights BFBC2V M16A1 Reload.png|Reloading the M16A1. File:M16A1.jpg|The M16A1 in the hands of a US soldier in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam. File:M16|Gameplay with the M16 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Operation Hastings, Cao Son Temple and Hill 137 in Conquest mode Trivia Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *The M16 is the only assault rifle in the game that is reloaded by pulling the charging handle back. *The ejected casings from the M16 spawn just next to the gun, instead of coming out the ejector port. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam *Much like in Battlefield Vietnam, the M16 has some visible rust. *Similar to Battlefield: Bad Company, when the M16's grenade launcher is fired, the player model does not have their finger on the trigger of the M203 in both third and first person. This is the same with the M416. *The M16 has far different iron sights from those of the base game's M16, and more so closely resemble the iron sights of the M16 from Medal of Honor, whose multiplayer was also developed by DICE. *It also has a decal on the lower receiver magazine well that is found on the Medal of Honor M4A1 Veteran Version in exactly the same place. *The M16 has a soldier's dog tag tied around the receiver of the weapon. Reflist Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Subpages